


Ennen siipisulkien havinaa

by Sisilja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Sarah rakastaa undulaattiaankin enemmän kuin Johnia, mikäli Sherlockilta kysytään.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Ennen siipisulkien havinaa

**Author's Note:**

> Osallistuin tällä ficillä Finin 12+ virkettä -haasteeseen, jonka sääntöihin kuuluu, että jokaiseen virkkeeseen sisältyy tietty ennalta määrätty sana. Sanalista löytyy ficin lopusta. Oikolukijana toimi [Beelsebutt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt), kiitos!
> 
> Sherlockin oikeudet kuuluvat muille tahoille kuin minulle. Kursivoidut lyriikat ficin alussa ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _Chill_. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

_And every time when I painted my room  
Like a fool I hid my feelings_  
  
Kun Sherlock puhuu, hän odottaa kuuntelijan olevan tarkkaavainen loppuun asti, sillä sellainen on ennen kaikkea kohteliasta. Hänestä on sietämätöntä, että John kääntää hänelle selkänsä kesken kaiken ja aloittaa turhaakin turhemman kiistan. John syyttää Sherlockia lapselliseksi ja itsekkääksi herneaivoksi, vaikka he molemmat tietävät tutkimattakin, kumman älykkyysosamäärä on pienempi.  
  
Johnin itsepäisyys saa Sherlockin veren kiehumaan (vaikka se on naurettavaa, sillä kiehuminen ilman kuumentamista on mahdotonta), ja hänen äänensä tärähtelee hänen karjaistessaan: "Se nainen rakastaa undulaattiaankin enemmän kuin sinua, John, olet pelkkä korvike, etkö käsitä!"  
  
Väite on vailla pätevää totuuspohjaa, mutta John ei sitä huomaa, ja kun ilmeisen puolikuuro rouva Hudson ilmestyy tarjoilemaan heille aamiaista, banaanikakkua kera teen ja maidon, John katsoo Sherlockia kuin tappoa suunnitellen (murhaksi teko olisi aivan liian impulsiivinen).  
  
John ei pyydä anteeksi häneltä vaan rouva Hudsonilta ja lähtee ulos, ja Sherlockin tekisi mieli varoittaa häntä menemästä Hyde Parkiin, sillä aamukaste ei ole vielä haihtunut nurmikolta ja kastelee Johnin uudet kengät.  
  
"Voi, Sherlock, mitä äsken sattui?" rouva Hudson päivittelee, eikä Sherlock vastaa, ei edes korjaa, ettei _äsken_ , korkeintaan muutama minuutti sitten, tapahtunut mitään, ehei, pian on toukokuu ja Sherlockin ongelmat alkoivat luultavasti jo tammikuussa.  
  
Hän ei enää kiirehdi ikkunan ääreen Johnin häivyttyä riidan päätteeksi ulos, koska hän on oppinut, ettei vahdissa seisominen tuo Johnia takaisin yhtään sen nopeammin kuin apaattinen sohvalla makoilu. Siispä Sherlock heittäytyy selälleen rouva Hudsonin hössöttäessä törröttävistä kylkiluista: "Kyllähän sinä syöt, kun minä olen tuputtamassa ruokaa, tai silloin kun John, herttainen John – mutta mitä sinä sitten teet, kun hän ei ole katsomassa perääsi?"  
  
Jokin repii Sherlockin sisuksia, se jokin pakottaa hänet hypähtämään istualleen ja vilkaisemaan rouva Hudsonia terävästi. Pöydällä on kolme kuppia, niistä vain kahteen on kaadettu kahvia, ja Sherlockin olo on selittämättömän tyhjä.  
  
Hän ei oikeastaan pelkää, ettei John palaisi, mutta hän ei myöskään usko olevansa pysyvä, ehkä Sarah onkin tarpeeksi, ja John, voi John, eihän Sarahilla ole lemmikkieläimiä!  
  
Rouva Hudson toteaa, että John kaipaa nyt aikaa miettiä asioita, kaikessa rauhassa. Etteivät astronautitkaan ottaneet ensimmäisellä kuulennolla heti montaa askelta kerralla. Sherlock hiillostaa käytetyllä tulitikulla pöydänkulmaa ja pohtii, muuttuisiko mikään, jos hän polttaisi 221B:n.  
  
"Voisimme aloittaa alusta, ilman ongelmia, John otti yläkerran huoneen kerran, hän ottaa sen toistekin, eikö vain rouva Hudson, John ei ole mikään petturi, hän pitää aina sanansa, John on arvaamaton mutta ennustettavissa, ja tiesitkö, että hän pitää minua uskomattomana?"  
  
Sherlock yrittää pitää äänensä värittömänä, rykäisee ja juo kahvinsa kylmänä, ajatukset purskahtelevat sinne tänne, yksityiskohtia yksityiskohtia mutta mikä on ratkaisu? Rouva Hudson kehottaa häntä menemään takaisin nukkumaan, kello on vasta vähän, mutta Sherlockhan on jo viittä vaille vaaka-asennossa, eikä hän tarvitse unta, lepo on debiileille, vaan eikö olisi jonkinlaisten aamurauhoittavien aika, rouva Hudson, muista rauhoittavasi!  
  
Rouva Hudson katsoo häntä erikoinen ilme kasvoillaan, ja Sherlock vetäytyy suosiolla mielenpalatsiinsa, kaivautuu ruudilta käryäviin hiekkanietoksiin, etsii turtumusta, löytää vain kiihotusta, epävarmuutta, varmuutta, John, _tapoit juuri miehen_ , John, _keskity, sulje silmäsi_ , John John,  
  
_OLETKO KUNNOSSA_?  
  
Hiljainen kysymys kuulostaa ukkosen jyrähdykseltä. Sherlockin mielenpalatsi halkeaa kultaiseen leikkaukseen, kun käsi painuu hänen olkapäälleen – John.  
  
"Tajusin jotain", John sanoo tyynesti, kun Sherlock ei vastaa, ja Sherlock koettaa peilata hänen seesteisyyttään. Hän huomaa kyyhöttävänsä jäykästi polvet koukussa, ja on istunut niin jo hyvin kauan, sillä alakerrasta kuuluu vaimeaa kolinaa rouva Hudsonin valmistellessa päivällistä, ei lounasta.  
  
John istuu hänen viereensä, ja hetken he ovat aivan vaiti, Sherlock huokaa ja vihdoin John jatkaa: "Haluatko kuulla, millaiseen johtopäätökseen tulin, vai päätteletkö itse?"  
  
Hän katsoo Johnia ja John katsoo häntä, John hymyilee ja Sherlock huokuu rauhaa, jonka olemassaoloa hän ei osaa selittää, mutta josta hän on kiitollinen, ja varoittamatta John tokaisee: "Sarahilla ei ole undulaattia", jolloin Sherlock tahtoo tuhahtaa, ei tietenkään, ei tietenkään, ei ole koskaan ollutkaan, mutta –  
  
"mutta minulla on", John naurahtaa, nuolaisee huuliaan, sulkee silmänsä ja painaa heidän otsansa varovasti vastakkain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sanalista: 1. kohteliaisuus 2. kiista 3. herne 4. undulaatti 5. banaanikakku 6. aamukaste 7. toukokuu 8. apaattinen 9. kylkiluut 10. repiä 11. kahvi 12. pelko 13. kaipaus 14. astronautti 15. tulitikku 16. petturi 17. väritön 18. vaaka 19. nietos 20. ukkonen 21. kultainen 22. peili 23. vaimea 24. kuulla 25. rauha


End file.
